Harry Potter et le clan gris
by angelofdarkness99
Summary: Harry va se trouver confronté à un revirement total de sa vie, embarqué loin de tout ce qu'il connait que décidera-t-il de faire, suivre le Clan gris, ou revenir à son ancienne vie? *Fic qui prend place après le tome 5*


Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, angelofdarkness99 reprend du service après plusieurs années de silence. Je me doute bien que la folie des fanfics à du retomber après la fin des livres, mais ce petit bébé dormais au fond d'un tiroir depuis trop longtemps. Les updates seront sporadiques mais quelques reviews ne manqueront pas de me motiver à continuer. En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1

Harry se réveilla de mauvaise humeur ce matin là. Il avait encore fait ce rêve ridicule avec Snape. Le graisseux maitre des potions avait commencé à faire irruption dans ses rêves quatre mois auparavant, perturbant son sommeil et son humeur. L'année scolaire était déjà bien entamée en ce début de Février et Harry croulait sous les devoirs de ses divers professeurs. L'ambiance dans le château était tendue et les maisons n'avaient de cesse de se chercher les unes les autres. Même les Poufsouffles étaient à bout de nerfs et perdaient leur calme. En effet, les sorties à pré au lard avaient été supprimées en raison de nombreuses attaques et tout le monde se trouvait confiné dans le château. Les mesures de restrictions étaient drastiques, tous les courriers étaient lu et les colis fouillés. Si un élève était prit à se balader dans les couloirs en dehors des heures autorisées, la perte de point était énorme et les heures de colles nombreuses. Plus personne n'osait faire d'écart. Harry secoua la tête, l'école perdait tout son charme. Il se souvint de quelques fragments de son rêve et il rougit. Il ne comprenait pas d'où lui venaient ces idées saugrenues. Les conversations qu'il entretenait avec son professeur pendant son sommeil n'avaient rien d'innocentes et la sensualité envahissait chaque mot. Pourtant Harry n'arrivait jamais montré d'inclinaison envers la gent masculine et même sa piteuse relation avec Cho ne l'avait pas dégouté des femmes. Il poussa les draps et sortit du lit pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Il fut accueilli par le sourire moqueur de Ludivine. Ludivine était la sirène représentée sur le tableau de la salle de bain des préfets. Harry avait pris l'habitude de s'y réfugier quand il voulait être seul et il avait finit par sympathiser avec le tableau et avait demandé l'autorisation à Mcgonagall de faire installer un tableau de fond marin dans leur salle de bain pour pouvoir discuter avec elle. Elle se tenait assise sur un rocher jouant avec le bout de ses cheveux. Harry lui avait parlé de ses rêves pour le moins bizarres et elle s'amusait à le taquiner à ce sujet tous les matins. Harry ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et s'aspergea le visage.

- Alors Harry, pas trop chaud? Comment se porte ce cher Severus?

- Ça suffit Ludi, tu sais bien que ce ne sont que de stupides rêves. Ca ne veut rien dire.

- Ça me paraît bizarre tout de même. On ne rêve pas tout le temps de la même chose, même chez les sirènes. Ces rêves sont inhabituels, tu devrais y faire attention.

- Tu crois que c'est Voldemort qui cherche à me traumatiser en m'envoyant des images de Snape qui cherche à me draguer? Parce qu'il va finir par réussir par y arriver si c'est ce qu'il cherche! Non, plus sérieusement Ludi, ces rêves ne sont pas cohérents. Dès fois, Snape m'apparait sous les traits d'une fille... C'est pas logique.

Ludivine ne dit rien mais resta pensive pendant qu'Harry prenait sa douche. Elle avait toujours eut accès au bureau du directeur et s'amusait parfois à y faire un saut pour voir ce que pouvais bien faire Albus. Mais en début d'année elle avait surpris une conversation entre le directeur et Severus. Elle ne voulait pas en parler à Harry tant qu'elle n'était pas sure que cela ai un lien, mais le jeune homme s'impatientait et elle craignait qu'il ne s'énerve.

Harry sortit de la douche et s'habilla rapidement. Il était en avance par rapport à ses amis. Ceux-ci venaient tout juste de se réveiller et Harry tint la porte ouverte à Ron qui prenait sa place. Il descendit dans la salle commune où il retrouva Hermione, plongée dans un livre d'Arithmancie qu'elle ne lâchait plus depuis deux jours. Elle leva la tête et lui sourit en guise de bonjour. Ils attendirent que Ron descende en silence, Harry fixant les flammes dans la cheminée. La salle commune des Gryffondors était inhabituellement silencieuse et austère. Ce lieu avait toujours été animé, mais depuis quelques temps, c'était l'école entière qui semblait morne et Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter cette situation. Ron les rejoignis pas très réveillé et grogna un bonjour à Hermione. Ils se rendirent ensemble à la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ne supportant plus le silence, Ron prit la parole.

- Dit Harry mon vieux, t'es sur que ça va en ce moment? Tu dors moins et t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Derrière lui Hermione acquiesça en soutient. Elle aussi trouvait que son ami était différent et bien plus sur les nerfs. Harry les regarda et réfléchit à sa réponse. Il ne pouvait décemment pas leur dire qu'il rêvait de leur professeur de potion toutes les nuits!

- Est-ce que c'est Voldemort? Demanda Hermione.

- Non, ne t'en fait pas, rien qui n'ait un lien avec lui. Je crois que c'est cette ambiance horrible qui commence à me peser sur le moral c'est tout.

- Tu m'étonne, même Fred et George ne supporteraient pas ça...

Harry sourit vaguement à l'évocation des jumeaux. Ils leurs manquaient dans cette période sombre et sans vie. Ils s'assirent à leurs places habituelles et commencèrent leur petit déjeuner. La salle se remplissait au fur et à mesure et ils furent rejoints par leurs amis rapidement. Les premières chouettes franchirent les grandes fenêtres et tout le monde se tendit. L'habituelle arrivée des courriers était devenue un véritable supplice. On ne savait jamais ce que le journal allait annoncer et tout le monde était dans l'attente. Hedwige se posa devant Harry et lui tendit la patte où se trouvait accroché la gazette du sorcier. Une fois libérée de son fardeau elle partit vers la volière. Harry prit le journal et lut les gros titres avec angoisse. « Nouvelle attaque de mangemorts sur un quartier moldu de Londres ». Il parcouru l'article rapidement pour apprendre que l'attaque avait fait trente-six morts et pas mal de blessés. Plusieurs personnes étaient sorties précipitamment de la salle, les larmes aux yeux. Les élèves étaient maintenant habitués à ce genre de réaction et réconfortaient leurs amis de leur mieux. Harry soupira et finit son jus de citrouille tout en lisant la liste des morts. Son regard accrocha alors un nom qui ne lui était pas inconnu « V_ernon Dursley_ ». Il resta incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pendant quelques secondes. Il n'avait jamais pensé à l'éventualité de perdre quelqu'un du coté moldu. Non pas que la mort de son oncle l'attristait plus que de raison, mais il ressentit une pointe de compassion pour sa tante et Dudley qui devaient être dévastés. Dumbeldore discutait sérieusement avec Minerva à la table des professeurs, un pli de fatigue barrant son front. Harry n'arriva pas à ressentir de la compassion pour le vieil homme. Une colère qu'il ne s'expliquait pas le traversait quand il regardait le directeur. Comme si toutes ses tentatives de battre Voldemort étaient devenues vaines depuis quelques temps. Peut-être qu'Albus devenait trop vieux pour ça tout simplement Mais Harry n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Il savait bien qu'il était le garçon de la prophétie, alors pourquoi restait-il à ne rien faire? Il chassa ces pensées et se tourna vers Hermione qui l'appelait.

- Harry on va être en retard pour le cours de Snape si on n'y va pas maintenant.

- Snape, on à potion?

- Oui Harry c'est comme ça depuis le début de l'année. Tu es sur que ça va?

Oui, oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Ils partirent donc vers les cachots en trainant des pieds. Harry n'avait vraiment la motivation de rien aujourd'hui et encore moins celle de faire face à Snape ce qui lui rappellerais l'existence de ces rêves bizarres. Ils se retrouvèrent en face de la lourde porte de bois sombre de la salle de potion et attendirent avec les Serpentards. Ils échangèrent des regards chargés de fatigue et de colère, mais ils n'avaient même pas envie de se jeter des insultes au visage. L'arrivé du professeur Snape leur fit tous oublier leur colère. Le maitre des potions était d'une humeur exécrable et n'admettait aucun écart pendant son cour. Draco Malefoy se tassa un peu sur lui même à la vue de son parrain. Se croyant immunisé contre la colère de celui-ci, il avait fait le fanfaron pendant le cours de la veille et Snape avait retiré trente points à Serpentard. La classe entière était restée figée de stupeur. C'était la première fois que Snape retirait des points à sa propre maison sans en être obligé par le directeur. Le cours se passa dans une tension palpable. Harry refusait obstinément de regarder en direction du professeur de peur que celui-ci ne trouve un prétexte pour lui retirer des points. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il pouvait rêver toutes les nuits de cet horrible battard graisseux. Il avait finit par éprouver une sorte de respect envers l'espion qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il avait sacrifié une grande partie de sa vie à la cause de Dumbeldore et Harry ne pouvais pas oublier ce fait. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il appréciait le professeur de quelque manière que ce soit! L'heure se termina rapidement au grand soulagement des élèves qui partirent précipitamment de la salle sous le regard noir de Snape. Personne n'avait perdu de point et un silence religieux avait régné sur la salle de cours. Grace à l'absence des commentaires sarcastiques de son professeur, Harry avait réussit à rendre une potion plus qu'acceptable voir même réussie. C'est donc plutôt satisfait qu'il se rendit à son cours de divination avec Ron. Ils n'avaient malheureusement pas pu abandonner ce cours car ils n'avaient aucune compétence dans les autres options proposées. Ils s'étaient donc résolu à continuer cette matière comme ils l'avaient toujours fait depuis qu'ils avaient commencé, c'est à dire en inventant de nombreuses situations catastrophiques pour eux deux.

La journée se déroula comme d'habitude et tous se rendirent dans la grande salle pour diner à l'heure habituelle. Une morne monotonie s'installait sur le château et chacun commençait à ne plus en pouvoir. Ils leurs fallait absolument quelque chose pour les sortir de cette torpeur envahissante. A la fin du repas, Dumbeldore se leva et attira l'attention de ses élèves. Une réunion express des professeurs avait été organisée pendant la pause du déjeuné et ils avaient discuté d'un moyen de distraire leurs élèves et ce rapidement.

- Mes chers messieurs et demoiselles, je suis ravi d'avoir à vous annoncé que cette année aura lieu un bal de la saint valentin! Cela n'avait pas eu lieu depuis quatre ans et nous avons estimé que vous l'aviez bien mérité. Je vous rassure immédiatement messieurs, vous n'aurez pas à inviter ces jeunes demoiselles car pour corser un peu la soirée, le choixpeau décidera des couples!

Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps, des cris et des rires s'élevèrent de toutes parts de la salle. Tous cherchaient à imaginer les couples que pourrait créer le choixpeau. Celui-ci était bien connu pour son art de la plaisanterie et personne ne doutait du fait qu'il profiterait énormément de sa position lors du bal. Mais les conversations s'arrêtèrent quand Dumbeldore attira de nouveau leur attention.

- Je sais bien qu'une bonne nouvelle se doit d'être fêtée, mais j'ai une autre annonce à faire. Rien de grave mes enfants, ne faites donc pas cette tête! Je sais qu'il n'est pas dans nos habitudes d'accepter des élèves en cour d'année et cela est resté très rare, mais ils sont des temps ou nous ne pouvons refuser notre hospitalité à quiconque. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de faire un accueil chaleureux à notre nouvelle élève de sixième année mademoiselle Evanora Snape.

Comme un gigantesque écho, toute la salle répéta ce nom avec stupeur. Snape! La terreur des cachots avait donc de la famille? Peut-être avait-il un frère ou un cousin qui avait eut des enfants? Ce que tout le monde espérait était que la jeune fille ne présentait pas trop de similitudes avec leur professeur. Un maitre des potions hargneux était amplement suffisant alors si on venait coller un sosie féminin c'était la fin du monde! Quand une petite silhouette se glissa entre les portes de la grande salle, tous les regards la suivirent. Après observation, Evanora Snape ne semblait pas suivre l'exemple de Severus. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux noirs de Jai, mais ils étaient soyeux et propres. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais ne semblait pas fragile pour autant, elle se tenait droite et ne semblait pas gênée outre mesure de toute l'attention qu'on lui portait. Elle gravit les deux petites marches qui donnaient accès à l'espace des professeurs et rejoignit Dumbeldore. Celui-ci lui sourit et McGonagall la fit s'asseoir sur un petit tabouret. Presque immédiatement, le choixpeau apparu dans ses mains et elle le déposa sur la tête de la jeune fille. Un silence tendu régnait dans la grande salle. Les Serpentards arboraient déjà de petits sourires victorieux. Une personne de la famille Snape, bien connue pour être de sang pur depuis longtemps, ne pouvait pas aller ailleurs que chez eux. Le choixpeau semblait prendre son temps et la jeune fille ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Sa seule réaction lors de son entretient intérieur avec le choixpeau fut un haussement de sourcil dubitatif. Après ce silence prolongé, le choixpeau ouvrit grand ce qui lui servait de bouche et cria sa réponse.

"Gryffondors!"

Il y eut un instant de flottement. Les Serpentards perdirent leurs sourires qui se changèrent en rictus rageurs et les Gryffondors fixaient la jeune fille avec insistance. A la plus grande surprise de ses amis, ce fut Ron qui applaudit le premier, très vite suivit de la totalité des autres élèves de sa maison. Harry n'avait plus rien entendu depuis que la jeune fille était entrée dans la salle. Au premier coup d'œil, son cœur avait raté un battement. C'était la jeune fille de son rêve! Celle qui prenait de plus en plus souvent la place de Snape dans ses divagations nocturnes. Harry avait toujours cru que cela n'était qu'une répercussion de sa fatigue, mais il avait sous les yeux la preuve que ces rêves n'étaient pas anodins, loin de la. Quand il entendit le nom de sa maison retentir dans toute la grande salle, il sursauta et réalisa ce qu'il se passait. Puis il regarda Ron avec stupéfaction avant de lui même applaudir poliment la nouvelle venue. Celle-ci trouva une place entre Ron et Hermione qui s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer. Elle inclina la tête pour les remercier.

- Bonjour, Ron Wesleay à votre service!

- Bonjour...

- Bonjour Evanora, je suis Hermione Granger, bienvenue parmi les Gryffondors.

- Merci beaucoup.

Ron se lança alors dans une présentation imagée des élèves de Gryffondors, chacun ayant droit à son petit qualificatif. Hermione devint alors une encyclopédie vivante, Denis leur photographe officiel, Neville le préposé aux bourdes de taille, Dean et Seamus des Don Juan sans foi ni loi et cela continua jusqu'à Harry.

- Et Harry Potter que je ne ferrais pas l'affront de te présenter, je pense que tu sais de qui il s'agit. Un seul conseil, ne lui parle pas de sa « popularité » ou il va se mettre en colère.

- Merci pour ces présentations Ronald, maintenant occupe toi de ton assiette veux-tu... dit Hermione pour le faire taire.

- Merci, dit Evanora avec un grand sourire.

- Merci pour quoi, lui demanda Harry, surpris.

- De m'adresser la parole pour commencer. J'ai cru comprendre que mon père était peu apprécié à Poudlard...

- Ton Père! Snape est ton père? Je pensais que c'était ton oncle ou encore un parent éloigné! Désolé d'être si surpris, mais personne ici ne pensait que Snape, enfin ton père, avait une famille, expliqua Seamus.

- C'est vrai qu'on ne pensait pas qu'une femme puisse supporter son caractère au point de faire des enfants avec lui... Ta mère doit être extrêmement patiente ou alors très effrayante, plaisanta Dean.

- Je ne sais pas trop comment elle était à vrai dire, mais j'ai une belle collection de photos.

- Elle est partie? Demanda Hermione prudemment.

- Elle est morte quand j'avais deux ans.

- Ho, désolée.

- Ce n'est rien ! Je ne l'ai pas connue après tout! En tout cas merci pour votre hospitalité et j'espère bien m'entendre avec vous tous.

Le repas continua tranquillement, tout le monde discutant joyeusement de tout et de rien. Quand Dean demanda à Evanora si elle pouvait leur révéler un tic ou une habitude amusante de son père pour qu'ils aient un autre point de vue sur leur professeur de potion, elle leur apprit que Severus chantait de l'opéra sous la douche et qu'il avait fait partie d'une chorale quand il était petit. La nouvelle fit énormément rire Neville qui n'en revenait pas d'entendre ce genre de choses sur son professeur. Celui-ci aurais peut-être plus de mal à lui faire peur désormais.

Le repas prit fin et Evanora suivit ses nouveaux camarades vers la tour de Gryffondor. Les tableaux lançaient des regards circonspects à la nouvelle élève; eux aussi ne se doutaient pas que le professeur Snape avait une descendance. Une fois arrivé à destination, le tableau de la grosse dame les salua et attendit patiemment qu'ils donnent le mot de passe.

- Hypocras, dit Hermione avant de passer derrière le tableau.

Presque tous les Gryffondors attendaient dans la salle commune en discutant bruyamment de tout et de rien. Le spectacle de cette salle chaude et emplie de sons et de rires redonna le sourire à Harry. On se serrait cru quelques mois plus tôt, avant que les attaques massives de mangemorts ne commencent. Sur une table près du mur avaient été posés des parchemins sur lesquels étaient inscrites les suppositions les plus farfelues pour les couples de la saint Valentin. Ron se pencha dessus et gribouilla rapidement une idée avant de ranger précipitamment sa plume alors qu'Hermione le rejoignait. Harry et Evanora se penchèrent sur le parchemin et purent y lire la proposition suivante « Hermione et Dobby ». Ils éclatèrent de rire tout les deux avant que Harry ne lance un regard interrogateur à sa voisine.

- Tu connais Dobby ?

- Oui bien sur, c'est l'elfe de Maison de Draco non ?

- Ha, donc tu connais Malfoy aussi…

- Je sens que c'est encore une personne peu appréciée par les Gryffondor.

- Pour rester diplomatique, je dirais que nous avons quelques divergences d'opinions.

- Ho, ces imbécilités sur les sang-pur ? Je ne suis pas convaincue qu'il y croit lui-même.

- Je n'en suis pas si sur. Mais évitons ce débat, pour une première soirée parmi les Gryffondors c'est peut-être un peu trop. Tout ce qui a trait de près ou de loin à un Serpentard devra attendre au moins demain. Mais je serrais curieux de savoir comment tu as pu rencontrer notre cher Malfoy et Dobby.

- Avec plaisir, et je serrais ravie d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la réputation des Serpentards et de mon père à Poudlard. Peut-être pourrais-je redorer un peu leur blason ?

Sur ce elle partit en souriant légèrement. Harry resta seul quelques instants près de la table, pensif. Il était heureux de constater que le dialogue avec la fille de Snape était possible, même si il sentait bien qu'ils ne partageraient surement pas les mêmes opinions sur tout. Il était très troublé de retrouver dans le monde réel un visage qu'il pensait né de son imagination fatiguée. Il se promit qu'il chercherait plus sérieusement la raison et la cause de ses rêves saugrenus. Il fut sortit de sa petite rêverie par Dean qui venait lui parler du prochain match de Gryffondor contre les Serdaigles. Leurs chances étaient bonnes, comme d'habitude grâce aux talents d'attrapeur d'Harry, mais leurs entrainements avaient été perturbés par une série d'orage qui avait rendu tout jeu en extérieur impossible ces deux dernières semaines.


End file.
